Ill just hold on
by ansleyylovesyouu
Summary: i'll just hold on songfic by Blake Shelton. Hes head over heels for this girl but worrys he'll lose her sometime. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_ I can taste your kiss on my lips  
And I'm wrapped around your finger tips  
As I watch the moonlight dancing on your skin  
Your green eyes and the sweet red wine  
Go to my head girl every time  
And I get drunk on you  
I lose control and then  
And here I go again_

I lay with the girl of my dreams onthe top of the hood of my car watching the sun set at the beach. She kisses me so passionatley which makes me fall in love with this girl even harder.I'll do anything for her even when shes mad at me. She looks at me oh so passionatly after having a few drinks of wine on our pinic of our date.

_I'm falling for you even though I know your only playing with my heart  
Tomorrow might be hell  
But a night or two of loving you is better than never at all  
And I can't help myself  
So I'll just hold on  
I'll just hold on  
I'll just hold on  
Until your gone_

Everybody knows Im falling in love for her; that is if im not already in love with her. People say she is only using me to make her friends jealou and to make her ex make her want her even more. There also saying shes cheating on me, but I don't believe, or I don't want myself to believe it. This is the night that we will just be together before I do off to soccer camp for a couple weeks with team. I'm just going to hope everyday that I won't get a text message saying its over from her, until hen I'll just hold on.

_Girl I know you're a gypsy soul  
And I'm just a stop along your road  
And you hang around long enough to blow my mind  
If I had a star for every scar  
You tattooed on my heart  
I could fill up the Oklahoma sky  
So girl I don't know why_

She makes me want to go to school everyday so I'll see her. She makes me want to get up everyday so I can see her lovely amber eyes and brown hair. She just blows my mind, but tonight I look up at the stars and I see her staring up at me smiling at me and I kiss her so passinatly on the lips and close my eyes, thinking of what I'm going to miss while I'm gone.

_I look down at my cell phone ringin'  
I see your name and I know what that means  
But I don't care  
I'll just hold on  
Till your gone_

[at camp]

I see my phone ringing for a text message and I see Mass pop up. My heart skips a beat and I look pale in the face. I just ignore and act like nothings wrong and hope my best friend doesn't notice. I'm just going to hope and pray that the text message isn't what I think it is. Until then, I'll just hold on.

_Every time you leave I take it hard  
Seeing you go just breaks my heart  
But don't care  
I'll just hold on  
Till your gone_

I read the text message and have tears in my eyes. I reply but then I lose my memory and forget what I'm going to say so I quickly turn my phone off and go back outside and go to the lake and just relax and hope that I'll get'' sick'' and go home and see her smiling bubbly persnality. I'll just hold on

**Massington!**


	2. Chapter 2

So, I know I have told you guys that I would be updating on Saturday, well that was 2 days ago, and no new chapters went up. But, I did put up a song-fic on Friday Night, and I also put another song-fic up Sunday.

The Sunday song-fic, I hate and It's a disgrace to all mankind… Plus, I know I rushed it at the end but You guys have no idea how bad I wanted that story to end. I was working on it for at least Friday Night. Infact, that's ALL I worked on Saturday. It may not seem like it, but it's true.

So, here's where I stand on my stories;

Cowboy Take Me Away; I am working on it, I promise you that. If you just started reading it since it's been restarted, I hope you enjoy it. But, to whom have read it before I restarted it, I hope it's a little better. I'm also not rushing to finish this story, like all my other complete failure stories I have piled up on my old computer. Also, I don't have that many reviews, but the reviews I do get are encouraging. Also, don't HATE me… but I am going on a little HIATUS on everything…. It's now summer break and I don't want to spend almost my entire summer on the computer trying to update. I'll try to update everything this week, and then return once I get back from my trip in a month. Eek, yeah it's a long time, but hey I have to enjoy my summer vacation don't I?

A twist in my story; So, I'm also probably going to Restart…. On this also? I think soo (:

Infact, I have no decided while typing this explanation, that Im going to erase all of my 7th grade horrible trash stuff, and I might even erase my song-fics and restart, so I'll actually feel pleased with my writing, and maybe I won't have nightmares every now and then like I sometimes have, about Readers coming through my computer and attacking me, since my writing is horrible.

I am a good writer, when I don't have to plan things out, like in class when we have writing assignments, I free-write going into this assignment with nothing expected. I let my heart pour out into the paper. Did, I mention I failed my state writing test? Yeah, I bet you guys aren't surprised since of how my horrible writing is on here. But, the reason why I failed it? They picked what we had to write about, and I fail at that plus it was a BOY topic… sorry, but I'm clearly a girl with a girl mind, My mind doesn't transfer over into a Boy just for this one little topic. Also, it's because I refused to do a bubble map , what are those things called? Since I thought I nailed my writing thing. Guess not.

But, back to topic; I'm going to probably start erasing everything on my account and restart… I'll Leave Cowboy Take Me Away , since that is going good.

Sorry, sorry for my little ramble every now and then… But please don't hate me! But, if you do want to express your feelings towards me about how suckish my stories are, or how you feel on my decision let me know… it won't hurt my feelings, I promise!

-Ansley (:


End file.
